


Jurassic Times Call For Jurassic Measures

by quinoaisrethinkinglife



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinoaisrethinkinglife/pseuds/quinoaisrethinkinglife
Summary: Ellie Sattler and Alan Grant have a child named Alexandra Grant. Tim and Lex end up with the rights of Jurassic Park. Tim convinces Alex to be a worker there being a raptor trainer. Lex decides to let her kids come and visit Jurassic World and have Tim take care of them. (Basically Jurassic World, but with Lex and Tim)
Relationships: Tim Murphy (Jurassic Park)/Reader, Tim Murphy/Original Character(s)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N~ Alright, so I have spent the last two days being beyond excited to make this story. Literally shaking with excitement because I have so many ideas for this story!
> 
> Word Count~ 777 (Sorry it’s short because it’s just the intro)

October 1st, 1995

Alan sits at Ellie’s bedside, his foot non-stop tapping on the ground waiting for any new news.

“If someone would have told me you would be this worried about a child three years ago, I would have said they were crazy.” 

Alan looks up to see Ellie smiling at him lazily, her hours of pushing draining all of the energy from her.

“I think I am going crazy, they have had her back there for a while.”

Ellie puts her hand on her husbands.

“She is fine honey, they have to make sure everything is normal before we can see her.”

June 15th, 2005

“Mom, can I please come with you, just this once.”

Ellie looks at Alan, they were used to this by now, their daughter wanted to go on a dig with them. They would often be gone for days ,leaving her home with a babysitter.

“Okay Alex, just promise you will be super careful and stay with your daddy the whole time.”

The little girl shook her head up and down eagerly as her grin spread across her face.

June 7th, 2017

“Alexandra Grant.”

Alex walked up to take her PHD diploma from her administration, shaking each of their hands as she exited the stage. She could hear her parents being extra loud in the crowd. Getting a PHD with only four years in college was almost unheard of, keyword being almost.

August 18th, 2017

“I’m telling you it’s true, it is right here in his will Mr. and Ms. Murphy.”

Lex and Tim look at the lawyer in shock, they now have Jurassic Park in their hands. They weren’t sure whether to scream, laugh or cry, what was one to do in this situation? The place that brought them years of PTSD and counselling was now in their control.

April 7th, 2018

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Why not? Are you on drugs Mr. Murphy?”

Alex was close enough to Tim she could feel his chest rise and fall.

“You expect me to just help you open a park that almost killed my parents, you and your grandfather? Forget it.”

“Just hear me out okay, me and Lex have thought of all of the proper safety measures, everything that was overlooked before. We won’t have a repeat of last time, I promise.”

“And why do you need me?”

“You have a PHD in paleontology, not to mention your years of work with animals . You can help us teach the dinosaurs how to be friendly to humans.”

“So, you want my help to...teach...dinosaurs..how to be friendly? What is this place going to be..a petting zoo?”

“Just think about it please?”

May 2020 

“Alex! You were needed at the raptor cage over an hour ago!”

Alex was woken from her bed in her small bungalow by Vivian on her walkie-talkie.

“Okay, okay, my bad, i’m sure they couldn’t have gotten super feisty yet.”

She sighs pulling her hair back and stepping into her boots. She heads to her bike, making sure to put a helmet on before climbing on. She makes it to the raptor cage in about 10 minutes.

“Ah, there she is!”Tim is waiting outside the cage with a small smile on his face.

“What dino boy, afraid I was going to sleep the day away again?”

“Honestly, yeah.”

She lightly shoved him before she made it inside the cage. The raptors had basically become her children, she raised them like that.

“Blitz! Viper! Stevie!”

The three raptors come toppling over each other to get to Alex who grabbed a food bucket.

“Alright, alright one at a time.”

Tim watches from the top of the cage as Alex gives each one of the raptors their portions. 

Alex pulls out her clicker and starts having the raptors do small tricks such as jumping or tapping their feet. She pulls out a few fish bits from her pouch on her side. She always makes sure to have some type of food on her in case an animal gets out of their cage. She leaves the cage and Tim catches her by her elbow right before she leaves.

“Hey, Lex’s kids are coming tomorrow, so that means I have to take care of them. Please don’t do anything stupid while I’m not supervising you.”

Alex stops walking for a second and faces Tim.

“I got it, I got it. Wait...don’t you hate kids?”

“I do not hate kids..they are just..”

“Just?”

“Just...I don’t know..icky.”

Alex chuckles as she puts her helmet back on.

“Whatever, I’ll see you later Tim.”

She gives him a small salute before zooming off back to her bungalow.


	2. Meetings and Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of it all! I hope you all enjoy!

“...Tim!”

Tim looks up from the current velociraptor he was scribbling on his notes to see his sister looking at him.

“What? Sorry I got distracted.”

“I said, the kids are going to be here in half an hour, so make sure you stay with them the whole time.”

“Oh, and why can’t you stay with them this time?”

“I have to meet with some possible investors for our new attraction, Andominious Rex.”

“See Lex, this is why he broke it off with you. You spend too much time working, I could easily sell this deal.”

Lex gave Tim a knowing look, if there’s one thing Tim can’t do..it’s talk to people professionally.

“First off, no you can’t Tim, the raptor drawing in front of you shows where your talents start and stop. Secondly it was a totally mutual divorce.”

“Mutual my ass.”

“If you say anything like that in front of my kids I will have Alex feed you to Blitz.”

Tim raises his hands in surrender. Tim and Lex walk down the hallway trying to avoid the various tourists passing by.

“Mom! Mom!”

Lex’s youngest son runs towards her, her oldest slowly walking behind.

“Sup’ mom.”

Lex smiles widely.

“Gray! Zach! Look at how old you two have gotten.”

Lex’s custody agreement unfortunately, left her without her children more often than not. This is the first time since Christmas she has seen them and it’s already May of the next year.

“Hey uncle Tim!”

Gray runs to Tim and gives him a huge hug, Gray of course was a dino geek. He read Alex’s fathers book about fifteen times and always looked up to Tim as someone he wanted to be.

“Hey kiddo, how’s it going?”

“It’s going okay, I am so excited to be here! I heard that there is the mausa-”

As Gray starts talking to Tim about everything Lex pulls Zach over to the side.

“Zach, I know how you feel about your brother and I understand, but please don’t be mean to him. He’s just excited to be here and see so much of what he loves. Promise me you will take care of him.”

“Wait, what? Mom are you not coming with us?”

Zach’s question had caught the attention of Gray who looked at his mom with teary eyes.

“I really wish that I could, I have some meetings I have to attend. I promise that I will be with you throughout the rest of your visit tomorrow. Oh! One more thing!”

Lex goes through her purse and takes our wristbands and gives them to her sons.

“These are VIP access wristbands, you can get on any ride you want without any wait.”

Lex’s phone then rings.  
“Okay, so, I have to go, but you two have fun and don’t forget what I said Zach.”

She walks past the three and heads off to wherever she’s needed. Gray starts running and Zach sighs loudly.

“This isn’t going to be easy is it?”

Zach looks to see Tim already rushing to find where the younger brother went.

“Nope.”

\----  
Lex meets with the company wanting to buy into the new dino coming to the park in three weeks. She walks into the control room to meet with everyone and make sure everything is going okay.

“Vivian, Lowery, how is everything looking? The dinosaurs happy? The people happy?”

Vivian chuckles.

“Well, there is no way to measure the dinos happiness, but I am sure they are all doing fine. The guest satisfaction is at a steady high 90 percent.”

“That’s goo- Lowery are you kidding me? Why are you wearing that?”

Vivian turns to see what Lex is talking about, Lowery had decided to wear a Jurassic Park shirt.

“W-well I found it on e-bay for like 150, I know it was a tragedy-”

“Take it off, it is disrespectful.”

“Y-you want me to take my shirt off?”

Lex sighs and leaves the room before she screams at anyone. She calls for someone to fly a helicopter to visit her brand new dino. The scary part about this animal, is that no one knew what it was really made of except for the lab. All they would say was it’s base genome is a T-Rex. The helicopter lands and Lex slowly gets out and moves to the cage.

She puts in her passcode and looks into the space kept for the dino. She then sees what it looks like, for the first time since the incident she is scared. She isn’t just scared, she is petrified, petrified that this dinosaur will cause the trauma that she had lived through for many more people. She quickly picked up her phone and dialed her brother's number she knew by heart.

“Hello? I told you I have it-”

“Tim, I will send my assistant to help with the kids, I need you to get Alex.”

“Why? Is everything okay?”

“This dinosaur, the new one, I need her to check it out.”


	3. Classical Music and Jello

“Dr. Murphy, I promise you I will take care of the kids.”

Currently, Zara, Lex’s assistant has arrived to come and watch over the two young boys.

“I know, I just worry because I know how Zach can be to Gray-”

“I have got it Doctor.”

With one last hug to Gray, Tim set off to grab Alex from her bungalow. He tried to call her multiple times, but knowing her, he knew she wouldn’t answer.

He stopped by the staff fridge before heading to her place, knowing the one snack that would convince her to do anything. Jello, preferably green jello. He has no idea how this started, but he would often find her hoarding them in the staff fridge. Her name was plastered on each and every cup, so no other employee would ever dare touch it. He grabs one and puts it in his small bag he always carries around.

He heads outside towards his beaten up jeep, which he definitely loves more than anything. Alex swears that if anything were to happen to it, life would be over for Tim. 

There is one thing about the jeep though, it is an open air jeep. It took him five years to even barely get in a car after Jurassic Park. He still has issues with it, he always needs to make sure there is a possible escape route for him. It feels better to know there is no sheet on top of the jeep that could come down on him.

He pulls up to Alex’s bungalow and takes out the small cup of jello he has with him. He nears her door and stops for a second when he hears some music coming from inside. Tim slowly opens the door to find Alex reading a book on her hammock that she decided would be a great idea to put inside. What shocks him is that she isn’t listening to some rock music that he always hears her play when she is in the raptor cage. 

“Is that...classical music?”

Alex jumps out her skin when she hears a voice near her. She realizes immediately who it is and throws her book at her CD player to shut it off.

“Pfft...what? Me? C-classical? Never!”

Tim gives her a look she knows all too well, the ‘oh really?’ face. Alex scoffs and gets up from the hammock making sure to shove her shoulder into Tim.

“Look, what I listen to is none of your business. What are you even doing here anyway? It’s my day off you know.”

“I know, but it’s important and I tried to call you five times.”

“I didn’t hear my walkie go off?”

“That’s because I called your actual cell phone Alex.”

“You know me and tech Tim, I haven’t seen my phone in like… you know I am not really sure how long.”

“You are ridiculous, you do realize we live in the 21st Century right?”

“Yet somehow wherever I touch something more than a simple electronic it breaks.” 

“That’s because you don’t spend time trying to figure it out.”

“Listen, if you just came here to argue with me about tech then you can leave. I really would love to go back to sleep instead of sitting here listening to you.”

“No, that’s not why I came here. I told you it was important and I was serious-”

“Wait! Tim, aren’t you supposed to be with Lex’s kids today! Oh my god you lost them-”

“Alex, I didn’t lose the kids.”

“Then where are they?”

“Lex had her assistant take care of them so I could get you. Listen Alex, the new dinosaur coming to the park, Lex wants you to take a look at it. She seems to trust your experience and wants you to check it out before it opens up to the public.”

“I am not doing that. I have heard the rumors about it, I heard it was designed and not even bred.”

“The rumors are true.”

“What’s it even made of then? Do you and Lex even know that?”

“Dr. Wu only told us it’s base genome was a T-Rex, that’s all we know.”

“Unbelievable, you made a dinosaur and you don’t even know what it’s made of.”

“Alex, please just come with me, you can sleep as soon as you get back.”

“What’s in it for me?”

Alex sees a little glint in Tim’s eyes as he pulls the green jello to your eyeview. She tries to leap for it, but Tim lifts his arm up way out of her reach.

“Not until you get into my jeep.”


	4. Lost And Found

Alex slowly eats her jello making sure not to spill it because of the rough terrain the jeep has to endear. She looks over to see a very tense Tim and she can’t help but to wonder what’s wrong. She can see his muscles tightened and his jaw clenched.

“Are you okay, Tim?”

Tim looks over slightly to see Alex looking at him in concern. In reality he really wasn’t okay, he couldn’t be, what he’s feeling isn’t normal. He shouldn’t be feeling the way he does whenever Alex is around him. Feeling like he is walking on air, she sent the only thing he can focus on. Her sitting so perfectly in the seat next to him like she belonged there.

“Yeah, i’m fine, just worried about this new exhibit, that’s all.”

Alex nods as she settles back in her seat and waits for them to arrive. 

When the two do arrive Alex looks at the cage in awe, she had never seen something so big in her life.

“What kind of dinosaur did you guys make?”  
“A big one, it had a sister you know.”

Alex turns towards Tim.

“What happened to it.”

She can see Tim hesitate before answering.

“She ate it.”

That was all he said before he got out of the jeep and headed towards the door of the cage. Alex needed a moment before she headed after the cage as well.

As they went up the elevator Alex couldn’t help but worry about what kind of dinosaur they really had. The two walked out of the elevator and into an open area with glass one side. Alex walked towards the glass to see if she could see the dinosaur.

“Where is it? Shouldn’t it be big enough to see?”

Tim nods and asks one of the employees to bring food down. The food comes down, but still no dino in sight. As Tim starts to look closer into the glass Alex moves towards the corner of the room. She notices claw marks on the wall which makes wheels start to turn in her mind.

“Hey, uh, Tim, were these scratches always here?”

Tim whips his head around to see what Alex was talking about. 

“Let me check the sensors, just to make sure she is still in there.”

He presses a few buttons on the keypad on the opposite side of the room. The two watch as every sensor indicates that the dinosaur is in fact not in the cage. Tim looks at the screen in shock.

“....oh god. B-but she was just in here!”  
“It’s okay Tim, we can figure this out, let the headquarters know, I will stay here with some workers and check it out.”

He nods and leaves quickly, taking out his phone in the process.

“Okay, you two.”

Alex points to the two guards currently working there.

“Lets go and check the locking system in the cage to see what happened to it.”

They both nod and let Alex lead the way into the cage and through the tall plant life. They make it to the wall where the scratches were found. When they do one of the workers walkie talkies start to go off.

“You...get…..no…..its…”

The three of you look very confused and the worker clips the button on the device to respond.

“Hello?”

“IT’S STILL IN THERE!”

One of the workers quickly runs off into the plant life only to be spotted by the dinosaur and quickly eaten. While the dino is distracted Alex quickly opens the gate to escape and she runs under a car. The second worker hides in front of one of the cars.

Alex can hear the footsteps of the dino getting closer and closer. She digs around in her pocket until she finds what she’s looking for. A raptor claw, the raptor claw her father gave her when she was young. She uses it to slice open a part of the car, it spits gas out onto her and she makes sure to get as much of it on her skin as possible.

When the dino approaches Alex can see the worker shake in front of the car. The dino sniffs around the car until it eventually just swoops the whole car up in one swift bite. The next thing Alex knew the dino had already eaten the worker and all she could do was hold her breath. 

The dino came to the car Alex was hiding under and started to sniff around it. Alex had never felt death more close and personal. As she held her breath she could see the dino’s eye almost looking at her, but it moved away. When Alex heard the last steps of the dino she ran as fast as she could.


	5. Fear And Death

Alex waits as the elevator takes her up to the control room, she is absolutely fuming. As soon as the door opens she pushes past the guards who ask for any identification she has. She sees Lex and Tim talking to each other in the front of the room and stomps right up to them.

“What is that thing made of exactly? Because I would love to know how it tricked us like that.” 

Lex walks up to Alex to put a hand on her shoulder only for Alex to smack it away.

“We were never told by the lab, but we have security measures for this. If it gets too close to an exhibit it will get shocked.”

“You don’t know what it’s made of, you don’t even know if that will work.”

“We have a team going to go and take care of it anyway.”

“It will kill everyone on that team, it doesn't know it’s place on the food chain and I doubt you want it to find out.”

“We have systems set up for this Alex. You weren’t the one at the park the first time. We can fix this.”

“No, I wasn’t in the park the first time. Now, you have a group of men who are going to die.”

“It’s a multi-million dollar asset we can’t just kill it.”

Tim puts his hand on Alex’s shoulder to calm her down a bit, he had hope. The three watch the body cams of the men as they near the tracking device. The man who comes to where the device is located. Tim turns back to look at Lowery. 

“Where is it?”

“I don’t know man, the location of the device is right here.”

Alex watches the screen as she sees the guard kneel down to find what looks like a piece of meat. Lex gasps.

“What is that?”

Alex turns towards Lex.

“It's a tracking piece. It remembered where it got put in.”

Everyone in the room is glued to the screen as they see blood drip on the guards arm. 

“Agh!”

There is a sound of piercing skin and the heart beat of the guard suddenly stops on the screen. As soon as this happens slowly the indominus gets to every single guard there to stop him. Alex takes a deep breath as a tear falls down her face.

“Oh my god. Oh my god! We need to evacuate everyone from the island.”

Lex looks at Alex in shock.

“There are families here! I am not going to just shut everything down because of this.”

“I’m sorry did you not just see what just happened. Men, husbands, who have wifes and lifes just died there. They died because you didn’t want to kill this monster.”

“If you are not going to help here Dr. Grant, you can leave.”

Alex huffed and swiped all of the dino toys Lowery had placed on his desk to the floor. She moved past Lex and Tim making sure to bump shoulders. 

\----

When Alex left, Tim and Lex sat in silence for a long time. They watched the screen from time to time seeing as everyone was called into the visitor center. Lex looked into the screen a little longer than usual and didn’t notice Tim slowly moving his fingers across his palms. He did this a lot when he used to get flashbacks as a kid. He had scars there from when he got shocked by the electric fence. They were small, but still noticeable close up. 

“Tim.”

Tim looked up at Lex, breaking the trance he had gotten into remembering the past.

“Yes?”

“Should I call Zara?”

Suddenly it hit him, while this was happening Lex had her kids here to have a good weekend.

“Yes, yes you should.”

Lex picked up her phone and was about to dial the number when she was interrupted by it’s ring. When she picked it up, Tim knew something was wrong immediately. When Lex hung up the phone she ran over to Lowery.

“Lowery, show me where all of the spheres are in the park.”

“They should all be back, they were all told the ride was over.”

“Just...just do it.”

Lowery typed on his keyboard for a while before the valley was shown on the screen ahead. 

“Every sphere is back but one, it’s in the valley.”

Lex picks up a comm and gets in contact with the park security. Tim loses focus, he starts to go into full panic mode after knowing Lex’s kids were out there. Alone.

“Fine. I’ll do it myself!”

Lex throws the comm down and stomps towards the exit, before she can make it Tim stops her.

“I’ll go. Lex I need to go. I will literally die in here if I don’t help somehow.”

“Only on one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Take Alex with you, so you don’t actually die.”

Tim chuckles a bit as he agrees. 

\---

It doesn't take long to find Alex at all, he sees her through one of the security cams yelling at some of the security. Tim runs down the main hall to find her only for her to bump right into him.

“I need your help.”

“Why would I-”

“Lex’s kids are in the valley. Alone.”

Something clicks in Alex, maybe it was survival instinct or maybe it was just the amount of bodies around. She grabs Tim’s hand and leads him to what seems like a normal closet.

“Uh, are you going to help?”

“Of course I am Murphy, I just need some backup for us.”

“What exactly is in this closet.”

“Supplies.”

Alex winks as she opens the closet to show the full array of weapons she has.

“W-when did this get here?!”

Alex just laughs as she starts to take some out.

“No questions dino boy, we have some dino hunting to do.”


	6. Search And Rescue

“I am not riding on that.”

Tim and Alex are currently on their way to save Lex’s sons. They don’t need to alert the indominus of their presence, so Alex is trying to convince Tim to get on her motorcycle.

“Will you stop being a baby for once and just do something useful for once.”

“Why do you always have to make it so personal.”

Tim grumbles a bit as he climbs onto the bike behind Alex reluctantly.

“Take a breath, dino boy. Now hold onto my waist.”

Tim is very lucky the woman can not see his face right now, as it is about as red as a tomato. He slowly moves his hand around Alex’s waist, tightening his grip as she starts to rev the engine.

They move throughout the park until they reach the valley and see an apatosaurus lying on the grass. Alex stops her bike and the two slowly get off to check out the dino.

“Look.”

Alex points towards scratch marks all across the stomach of the dino. It groans slightly as she rubs it’s head slightly. 

“Shhh, it’s okay girl, it will all be fine.”

Tim slowly reaches where Alex is kneeling, slowly moving his hand to touch the dino. He hadn’t touched one since the first park, he was only the ideas guy, never out around the park a lot. As he slowly stroked his hand down its neck, he felt like he could feel the pain. 

Alex slowly turned her head to see Tim with a small smile painting his features. She whips her head back at the dino when she hears another small whine from it. Closing its eyes, it takes it’s last breath and becomes lifeless. Alex takes a deep breath and looks to see Tim with a tear falling down his cheek as he looks at the dino. 

“It’s not killing to eat anymore Tim, look.”

Alex pulls his arm a bit to give him a full view of the valley, dozens of dinosaurs all dead with scratch marks in them.

“It’s killing for sport.”

Tim then starts a sprint to the bike.

“We have to find Gray and Zach.”

Alex nods and slowly heads to her vehicle, still at a loss of words by what has happened. The two climb on and head towards the woods at the far side of the valley.

“Look! Tim the gate is open, we could see if they went through there.”

The bike went through the woods for a while before they came across the broken sphere the boys must have been in. Tim slowly starts to graze over his scars and shake.

“No no no no-”

“They made it out.”

“What?”

Alex points towards the footsteps the boys made in the mud that trail to the waterfall. 

“Oh thank God!”

The two start walking the trail the boys made until they reach the edge of the cliff. Alex chuckles a little and Tim looks bewildered at how she could think this was funny.

“What clever boys, they jumped.”

“Zach! Gray-”

Alex slaps her hand over Tim’s mouth before he could scream again.

“Are you dumb? I thought you are a paleontologist, you don’t yell out here.”

“Okay, hold on, I could survive out here better than you.”

Alex lets out a snort as she looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“First off, no. Second off, look at what you are wearing, you wouldn’t last a second.”

Alex did have a very good point, he wasn’t wearing outside attire, far from it actually. He was in a white button up shirt with a black suit over it. He did for some reason decided to wear jeans (A/N~ Listen I am so sorry, but it’s Tim, you know he doesn't know how to dress okay just kajdf;kasjf). 

Tim suddenly starts to take his suit jacket off and unbutton his white shirt, popping the collar.

“What are you-”

Before Alex could get anything else out, he had untucked his shirt and bunched up his sleeves to his shoulders. He then placed his hands on his chest. 

“I-uh-uhm- you good now?”

Alex can’t help but feel heat rise to her cheeks as she looks at Tim. His shirt unbuttoned down three buttons from the top. Showing his pale, but appealing chest and his arm muscles showing from his bunched up shirt. 

“Yes.”

\---

Alex and Tim found a small place beside the cliff to slowly walk down to try and find the boys. After a while of searching they found tracks that led straight from the water. They followed the tracks until they were met with a garage.

“This garage used to hold the jeeps of Jurassic Park.”

Alex looks back at Tim as he says it in such a monotone voice, she knows what memories are held here.

“Then..that means they started one up and got out of here. How in the world..”

Alex looks through the shed while Tim just stares deciding to focus on Alex rather than the memories. She looks through a shelf until she finds two cables to jumpstart the one jeep that was left. 

As Alex was trying to connect the cables to the car Tim heard it. It was barely there, but it was there.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t communicate, he didn’t know what he could do. He just knew that one moment he was standing and the next he was hidden in front of the car. 

Alex felt a bump on her leg and saw Tim beside her curling into himself, digging his fingers into his palms. She soon heard what Tim did and understood what happened. The sound of footsteps got significantly louder and Alex crouched beside Tim on the other side of the hood. 

“Don’t move or speak okay Tim, I know you can do this.”

Tim took a deep breath and tried his best to calm down as the dino stood directly behind the car. Alex had left the gun she brought on the side of the car and couldn’t reach it. 

She tried to slowly get to it, but as soon as she could almost reach it, the dino moved his head to the side. She snapped back in place and held onto Tim until the dino left. 

“It’s okay, it’s gone now.”

Alex slowly rubbed at Tim’s arms to try and smooth him, to do whatever she could. She was never there at the park, but her parents still had nightmares sometimes. She could only imagine what it would be like to be 9 years old and going through that. 

“I will protect you and I will protect Gray and Zach with my life. I promise you nothing is going to happen to anyone we love. We can get through this, but we have to work together, okay?”

Tim slowly nods his head and takes it out from in between his knees. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just-”

“I know, you don’t have to apologize, I get it. My parents were there too, I learned how to calm them down, it’s only fair I do the same to you.”

Alex stands up and brushes off her pants and reaches a hand out for Tim to grab onto. He takes it and lifts himself off the ground, then gives Alex a bone crushing hug almost knocking her to the ground.


	7. Visting Center And Kisses

Alex is about to get back on her bike when Tim’s phone goes off. He picks up quickly wasting no time.

“Hello, Tim Murphy.”

“Tim, it’s Lex, Zara found the kids, they are coming into the visiting center, go and meet them there.”

“Be there right away!”

Tim hangs up and laughs, cheering a bit at the news.

“Who was it?”

“Lex, they found the boys, they are at the visiting center.”

“Shall we then?”

“We shall.”

The two chuckle as they head back to the visiting center. The happiness doesn’t last long though, as they see that the pterodactyl cage has been broken open. The pterodactyl’s all heading towards the visiting center where all the guests are located. 

Alex revs her engine and speeds as fast as she can to the center. When they get through the door Tim jumps off the bike to run and find the kids. Alex puts her bike to the side as people trample everywhere to get away from the dinos swooping. 

Alex heads off towards the direction Tim went to find him standing on top of a table and he is waving.

“Alex! Alex! I see them!”

When she spots the boys she also spots the huge pterodactyl coming towards them.

“Watch out-”

Before Alex is able to reach them a dino attacks her from the back and she is left struggling on the ground, her gun flown from her hands. She moves her head from left to right so as to not get her face bitten by the creature.

A gunshot rings out and the dino rolls off her to the ground, she sees Tim put two more shots into him before lowering the gun. Alex can hear the two boys in the distance.

“Is that uncle Tim?”

Alex looks at Tim before she swiftly pulls his collar to give him a heated kiss as a thank you for saving her. He flails for a minute and then kisses back. When the two pull away the two boys run up to Tim.

“Who is that?”

Gray points at Alex from behind him, she is standing her hair flying in the wind and her gun in her hands.

“We- uh- we work together.”

Tim looks back at Alex as she sighs and grabs the two boys by the hand.

“We have to go, there are too many people here, too many heat sources.”

The four head off to a hallway where a jeep is parked. Alex snorts as she looks at Tim who is smirking.

“Do you always do this whenever i’m not here?”

“What? You are going to tell me it’s a bad parking space now?”

Alex had told Tim multiple times he should keep his jeep next to his sleeping quarters, but of course he wanted to walk to it everyday.

“Whatever, alright everyone in.”

Alex helps Gray on one side and Tim helps Zach on the other. Once the two boys are securely in the back Alex jumps in the driver’s seat and Tim gets in the passenger.

“You better be lucky we might die because this is my baby.”

“I will take great care of her dino boy.”

Alex winks at Tim before throwing the jeep into reverse and trying her best not to hit people in the process. As she weaves through the crowd she makes it out of the volunteer center as fast as possible.

“Please, don’t ever leave us .”

Tim looks back at the two boys.

“Trust me I will never leave-”

“No, not you, her.”

The boys both say at the same time causing Alex to chuckle and shove Tim in the shoulder.


	8. Anger And Angst

Alex drives until sundown when they finally arrive at the raptor cage only to be met by InGen leader Hosskins. He always wanted to take Alex’s raptors from her, he’s been begging for them for years now. He wants to use them as his own army, an army stronger than any human. Tim knows of this and also Alex’s hatred towards the man. Alex turns back to look at the kids after she puts the jeep in park.

“You two stay in here, we are going to chat with this man to see what he’s doing. Stay here.”

Alex and Tim get out of the car and Alex runs up to Hosskins and punches him clean in the jaw. 

“You son of a bitch, you wanted this to happen didn’t you?”

Hosskins chuckles as he looks between the two.

“Of course I didn’t want this to happen, but I expected it to. I now have a reason to see how the raptors work as trackers and hunters. Better than any military we have currently.”

“Don’t touch my raptors.”

“Oh no, we are going to, but the choice of helping us or not is yours. If you are willing to help you can do all the touching of the raptors.”

Alex gives a glare at the man before agreeing and stomping inside to check on her raptors. Hosskins turns back to face Tim.

“You have quite the lady there Dr. Murphy.”

Tim shoves Hosskins and heads back to the jeep to get the boys out.

—-

Alex and the team they had put together had come up with a plan for how they were going to take down the dino. The only thing Alex made them promise was that they wouldn’t touch her raptors. 

Alex checks up on each of her raptors, it breaks her heart seeing each one of them in a cage like they are monsters. She sees Zach and Gray walk up to the cages and she turns to meet them. Gray has a spark of concern in his eyes.

“Are they safe?”

Alex takes a breath before answering.

“No, no they are not.”

Zach, clearly uncomfortable, quickly changes the subject.

“What are their names?”

Alex smiles as she look at Zach, she sees Lex’s eyes staring back at her.

“Well, this one here.”

She points to the one that is more green than the rest.

“Her name is Stevie. This one.”

She points to the one that is more neutral gray.

“She is Viper. The one in the middle.”

She points to the one with a blue stripe on her side running from her head to her tail.

“She is the beta, her name is Blitz.”

Zach looks back at Alex.

“Who’s the alpha?”

“You’re looking at ‘em kid.”

Alex smirks as she walks past the two only to see Tim standing in the corner. He definitely heard the whole conversation, everything is always written on his face. 

“Okay, we head out in half an hour, so you two need to get in the back of the jeep with Tim.”

Gray runs up to Alex quickly and takes her arm.

“You can not just leave us here Alex, you have to let us help.”

“If it was my choice, this wouldn’t even be happening in the first place.”

Tim comes up behind Alex and puts a hand on her shoulder.

“We can help best if we stay here, you can think of it like getaway drivers.”

Tim and Alex helped the two boys in the back of the jeep. Alex left to get her bike set up and ready to leave. Tim was getting ready to close the back of his jeep.

“You two make sure to buckle in.”

The two boys looked around for buckles only to find none.

“Uhh..hold hands.”

Tim shut the door quickly and went to find Alex one last time before she left. Coincidentally Alex was trying to find Tim and saw him looking around.

“Who are you looking for, dino boy?”

Tim whips his head to see Alex looking at him with a cocked head.

“You, I wanted to wish you good luck.”

“That’s so sweet, but cut the formalities, I have a question. After this.”

Alex waves her hands around to insinuate what she meant.

“All of this is over, go on a date with me?”

Tim sweared he stopped breathing, he just nodded very quickly.

“Yeah, I think I can do that, think your dad would kill me?”

“He’ll be fine, if he has an issue he can talk to my raptors. Speaking of my raptors, I need to formally introduce you after all of this, you know, as my mate.”

“Y-your mate?”

“Yeah, you know, if this date goes well that is.”

Before Tim can get another word out there is a yell from across the cages.

“Alex! They are ready!”

“Welp, looks like that’s my cue to go.”

Alex kisses Tim quickly before running off to the back of the cages. After Tim’s brain starts working again, he starts walking towards the jeep again. He gets into the front seat and starts to set up his ipad with security feeds on it.


	9. Raptors And Revenge

Alex goes to each raptor with the tracking piece the indominus ripped out, so the raptors could get a sent. She makes sure to make a clicking noise with her tongue, so they know that’s their prey. 

She meets the men that are going with her and makes sure they are all prepped on the plan and how it will go down. She nods towards one of the guards who nods back and releases the raptors. Alex revs her engine and starts to head into the woods the raptors quickly moving past her.

Tim watched through the feed as Alex and the raptors neared the prey they were looking for.

“Dude, your girlfriend is a total badass.”

Tim looks back to see the two kids looking over his shoulder watching the feed with him. He slowly moves his head, so the two don’t see his cheeks starting to heat up.

Alex stops abruptly and moves her hand out to the others to indicate they should stop as well. She knows when the raptors are close they always move their tails up. Alex gets off her bike and takes out her gun, the men behind her following in suit.

Tim looks back to see the boys still looking at the screen.

“Okay, yeah you aren’t watching this.”

Tim turns around in his seat, so the boys aren’t able to see the screen.

The raptors move to strike the indominus, Alex and the other men are crouched behind a long tree branch out of sight from the dino. The only thing showing from them are their guns in case things get out of hand too fast. 

The raptors come up to the indominus, but stop as it starts to make noises as if to communicate with the raptors. The raptors make some noises back and they start to communicate with each other.

“I know why they didn’t want us to know what this thing was made of, it’s part raptor.”

The raptors turn and start to growl at everyone on the ground.

“Well boys, the raptors have a new alpha now. We have to fire, Now!”

Everyone fires as many shots as they can, Tim watches through the screen he has. He is horrified as he hears the screams of people being taken by the raptors and people being eaten by the indominus. 

Alex runs to her bike to run away from the chaos of the situation. As she gets ready to leave she hears a cry.

“Blitz! Blitz no!”

It was one of her teammates at the raptor cage. She revs her engine.

“Blitz! You want someone to eat, come and get me!”

She pushes the gas and goes as fast as the machine can go and makes it out of the jungle losing Blitz on the way. She sees Tim’s jeep and jumps in while he calls out for her. Alex turns towards Tim.

“We have to get to the lab, Hosskins will steal whatever DNA he can find.”

Tim nods and heads off towards the lab.

—

When they enter the lab Gray looks towards the screen Hosskins has open on one of the computers.

“That’s not a real dinosaur.”

Hosskins turns to look at Gray.

“No it’s not, but imagine, a whole team of them, they could replace millions of men on the field.”

Alex scoffs and shuts off the screen.

“You know I always knew you were insane, but never this insane.”

Hosskins is about to answer when Blitz all of a sudden jumps into the room hissing. She comes towards Gray and Zach, but Alex gets in the way and moves her hand out slowly to touch the raptor. Once Blitz gets the scent of Alex she calms enough for Alex to get her recording device off the side of her face. 

“You know Hosskins, now that the last camera is gone, they have no idea what happens now.”

Alex lets out a few clicks of her tongue before whistling, Blitz gets the idea and leaps towards Hosskins. As screams start to fill the room she ushers the kids out and into the open visiting center.


	10. T-Rex And Reunions

Tim, Alex, Zach and Gray are in the middle of the visiting center when they hear the footsteps again. They are loud enough to shake the ground and Alex takes everyone into a gift shop to hide. Before she can think of a real plan she sees Blitz run and jump on top of the indominus. 

“That’s not enough teeth.”

Gray slowly starts to mumble the same words to himself over and over again. Suddenly it clicked into Tim’s head, he had to get over his fear whether he wanted to or not.

“I know what to do, everyone stay here, do not move.”

Alex looks at Tim with wide eyes.

“Tim what-”

“Shut up! Shut up and listen okay.. I am going to get more teeth. I swear Alexandra Grant if you move I will kill you.”

“Okay, okay, stay here, I got it dino boy.”

Alex raises her hands in surrender and puts her hands over the boys to make sure they don’t follow after Tim. 

As Tim gets closer to the enclosure he takes his walkie talkie out and gets to the same channel he knows his sister has.

“Lex. Lex do you copy?”

He hears the crack of static and releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Tim, is that you, are you okay?”

“Yes, I am okay, everyone is okay, I need you to open paddock five.”

“….I’m sorry what?”

“Open paddock five, it’s the only way to stop indominus.”

“Tim I can’t do that to you-”

“Just…Just do it okay, I need you to do this, if you do anything, do this.”

“Tim-”

Tim voice cracks a bit

“Do it, now.”

“Paddock five, now opening”

The silence is almost deafening to Tim as he looks at the paddock waiting for it to open. He takes the flare from the wall and lights it as he hears the door slowly slide up. As he hears the steps of the T-Rex, he starts running as fast as he can. He doesn’t even know how he is still running, the only possible explanation would be adrenaline.

He sees indominus in his view and throws the flare as hard as he can at the dino and ducks down as the T-Rex takes down the skeleton with his tail. He gets major deja-vu as he slowly gets up and runs towards the three still in the small shop.

Alex runs and jumps into his arms and he easily catches her and carries her to a safer place. She whispers soft comforts into his ear like ‘you did it’, ‘i’m so proud of you’ ‘you saved us.’ He sets her down and he pulls her into a deep kiss causing Gray to fake a gag and Zach to laugh. 

The moment was quickly interrupted by the roar of the dinos and the clash of teeth. Watching the fight was quite the surreal moment for everyone. Seeing two of the most powerful creatures clawing and biting each other. At one point indominus had gotten an advantage and had the T-Rex on the ground. 

Everyone whipped their heads at a loud pounding sound, the four turn to see Blitz running full speed at the indominus and get onto it’s back latching her teeth into the bigger dinos back The T-Rex finally got back up and fought the indominus until the indominus fell into the ocean with a final roar.

—

Gray and Zach haven’t left Lex, Tim or Alex until they were able to see their dad and step mom again, afraid something will happen again.

As the five step through the hundreds of people being fixed up from pterodactyl injuries, they are able to spot the boy’s parents. The two run to their parents, Tim and Alex take a step back to let them get the reunion they deserve. After a bit of talking between the kids and their dad they point towards Alex. Gray grabs her hand and drags her up to his dad and explains that she saved him.

“Sir, it was truly no big deal-”

She was cut off by a huge hug by the man.

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

Alex nodded and headed off to find Tim once again. She spotted him talking to a little kid, of course about dinosaurs. He spots Alex looking at him and stands up to walk over to her.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They both chuckle and Tim sighs as his shoulders slouch.

“So, what do we do now?”

Alex smiles at him and takes his hand into hers.

“We stay together, for survival reasons of course.”

“I would like that, so about that date..”

The End Is Only The Beginning


	11. Epilogue Headcannons

-Alex and Tim of course went on that date they were talking about

-They went to a nice coffee shop not too far away from the apartments they rented

-They didn’t have many items left

-Most of their possessions left at the island

-So they both went shopping together a lot

-They both got apartment rooms right next to each other

-They would have sleepovers all the time

-Often when Tim would have a nightmare

-Alex got them too now

-She would never tell Tim though

-When Alex’s parents figured out about them

-It was a mixed response

-Of course Ellie was ecstatic

-Alan had a lot of feelings

-To know a kid he had looked over was now dating his daughter

-It was something to get used to for sure

-Tim got a job at a local museum

-Alex started writing a book about velociraptors 

-She had a part time job at the museum because money ya know

-One day Dr. Ian Malcolm walked into the museum

-He had heard about Jurassic World

-He wanted to speak with Tim

-You were the first person he could find to ask

-“You look familiar, do I know you?”

-“You may know my father Alan Grant”

-Ian was in total shock that Alan and Ellie had a kid

-You showed him where Tim was

-He thought he had gotten through with surprises today

-As you kissed Tim a goodbye Ian realized he was wrong

-Lex comes and visits the museum often

-She became CEO of a local publishing company

-One day she came by and saw a new plant exhibit

-She noticed a tree in the middle and punched Tim in the stomach

-“Don’t look Tim, you might throw up.”

-“Not funny, Lex.”

-Life was never normal for any of you

-But personally, you wouldn’t have it any other way


End file.
